deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E142 - Ghost Rider VS Lobo Q
DEATH BATTLE Cast 2019:E143 - Ghost Rider VS Lobo Q&A on Rooster Teeth and on Youtube Download the audio version at http://bit.ly/DBC141. This episode is sponsored by 23andme (Order your Health + Ancestry kit at http://23andMe.com/DEATHBATTLE) and Honey (Get Honey for FREE at http://JoinHoney.com/CAST). This episode aired August 20, 2019. We address your questions about the Ghost Rider VS Lobo fight. Also, is He-Man the next popular anime??? 0. Ben Singer, Chad James, Nick Cramer and Sam Mitchell are the hosts. 0.1. Nick Cramer now works at Inside Gaming. 0.2. Chad James rants of getting a DM from Stovers (?). 1. Ghost Rider VS Lobo Q&A 1.1. The start of Ghost Rider VS Lobo Q&A 1.2. Q: Why didn't you mention Noble Kale when discussing GR? A: They didn't forget he existed, but he wasn't really relevant to Johnny Blaze's story. And adding Noble Kale's story into it would consume much, much more time that distracts from the 20-minute show - they want to emphasize on what actually matter in the analysis and the verdict. For those who don't know, Noble was technically the first GR (the Stone Age one doesn't count) who was bound to the original Spirits of Vengeance to defeat Furies in the 1700s. He is Johnny Blaze's ancestor and the reason why Mephisto was interested in Johnny's bloodline. They also hinted Alejandra Jones in the statement "While Zarathos was bonded to another host, they even managed to defeat Mephisto in his own realm". 1.3. Q: Why did you low-ball GR by saying he was only at building level? A: Because that's Johnny's PHYSICAL STRENGTH. Zarathos could destroy galaxies and threaten the universe, which is what actually mattered. 1.4. Q: How could Lobo lose? He's a gag character and they can only be defeated by other gag characters. A: Oh they are very aware that Lobo is a parody character, but he still fights "normal" characters in his universe and loses, plus he has been shown to have limits to his power. He's not like Saitama(?) where his full power hasn't been explored but it does not matter for the story. 1.5. Q: You explained Punisher's survival of the Penance Stare, but Deadpool also survived it, so isn't that contradicting your claim, therefore meaning Lobo would survive? The common explanation for that is "you can survive if you don't feel guilty about it". A: Marvel is super inconsistent with how the PS usually works. As shown in a tab in the episode, it is believed that GR didn't want to kill Deadpool and was using it as a massive guilt trip, since immediately after GR became Johnny again to have a heart-to-heart with Wade. (There are multiple uses of Penance Stare so Johnny may choose to use PS not to skill.) 1.6. Q: Why have tabs for info in the corner, why not throw it into the script? A: It's a way to further explain little details without making the run time going extremely long. According to Ben, it's more for those in the VS Community because "you may have conceptions of what a character is capable of doing, but we might not necessarily address them in the episode because they're a misconception". 1.7. Q: Why do you use PIS feats when analyzing characters, they should be ignored. A: By that logic, most of Lobo's feats would be removed because he's a gag/parody character. While they try to avoid outliers as much as they can, they have to keep those in mind in order to figure out exactly why it isn't normal, like with Punisher surviving the PS because GR does not want to kill Punisher there. 1.8. Q: Was Lobo's bounty in the fight Grimace from McDonald's? If so, what did he do to make someone want him dead? A: Liam while writing the fight script just said it was a "purple alien" and the animators (Luis and Zack etc) just made it Grimace for laughs. 1.9. Q: Why Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla? A: Ben thinks it would be a fun, he wants to do this for decades, and he has a 3D team to do it now. 2. What's going on 2.1. Fan Art 2.2.1. By Carbonated-James (Commissions OPEN) @CarbonatedJames 2.2. Netflix is bringing back He-Man and the Masters of the Universe with Kevin Smith 3. Community Death Battle - Link vs Trunks - 43% : 57% 4. Next Community Death Battle - Ezio vs Prince 4.1. Team Ezio 4.2. Team Prince 4.3. Screwattack's views (I know the Screwattack Team has been integrating with the Rooster Teeth animation team but whatever - Screwattack will remain in history and god knows when Rooster Teeth will be smart enough to revive its name) 4.3.1. SA believed The Prince's time hax is limited to time rewind - it consumes time dusts and can run out of such after 2 to 3 fatal kills. 4.3.2. This old vintage piece of fan film work from HybridRain a decade ago (please do not delete that Youtube or whoever the copyright owners are) Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast